catsstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Half-Blood Character Contest: Aphrodite's Cabin/Ása Hauksson
Name: Ása Hauksson Age: 17 God Parent: Aphrodite Mortal Family: Andrés Hauksson (father) & Jerry Smith-Hauksson (step-mother) Personality: Ása is shy, and quiet. She's not mute, although she rarely speaks. She hates being deaf, though knows it is her own fault. Obviously, her fatal flaw is her deafness, and her anthem is Fix You - Coldplay. When she gets too know someone, her inner personality comes out. Then she is bubbly and friendly. Ása is very musical, and before she was deafend could play the clarinet. She knows the position of the keys off by heart. Ása can read lips. She also has mild ADHD and dyslexia. Appearance: Ása has long, pale-ish blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. She wears hooded jackets to cover her face, and her jeans, which are tattered at the knees. She's 5'9" in height, and her body is of average shape and size. Ása is Icelandic, and speaks with and Icelandic accent. She is left-handed. History: Ása Hauksson was born to Aphrodite and Andrés Hauksson on the 13th November, in Iceland. Andrés, though raised in a family of actors and models, always had a love for science, especially volcanos. Despite his family's disapproval, after college he decided to move to Iceland, to pursue a career as a volcanologist, instead of an actor or model like his family wanted. Andrés fell in love immediately, and approached her. She then realized she loved him back. They organised a date. After several months, Aphrodite realise she was pregnant. She then decided to tell Andrés about being a god. So, that night she said was pregnant, with their demigod child. Andrés freaked out. He did not believe in the gods, and thought she was an absolute psycho. He shouted for all he was worth, until she could take no more, and left. Five months or so later, as Andrés was setting out for work, he almost tripped over a bundle of blankets. He picked it up and a note fell out. It read: Dear Andrés,'' This is Ása, our daughter. I cannot look after her on Olympus, so she is yours. When she is older she will need proper training, so when she is around 13, a satyr will seek her out, and take her to Camp Half-Blood. ''Yours, Aphrodite. Andrés was still freaked out about the whole 'god' thing, and disliked Ása strongly. He didn't mistreat her, but didn't spoil her either. She got her basic needs: food, water and the other essentials, but nothing special. When she was school age, she went to the local primary school, and was nothing special. Her father got a major promotion at work, when Ása was seven. But, it would mean moving to the U.S.A if he took it. After much deliberation, they decided to go. It took three months, by which time Ása was eight. Of course, Ása was not Andrés' first priority, but once his work and their house was sorted out, Ása was next on the list. She was registered at the Elementary School. Ása was bullied, and had no friends. She struggled with her work, and her form teacher suggested she was tested for dyslexia. The educational psychologist's name was Jerry Smith, and unfortunately for Ása, her step-mother-to-be. After a few tests, Ása was diagnosed with mild ADHD and severe dyslexia. During that time, Jerry and Andrés had become closer, so close in fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Time passed, and Ása was becoming less and less important to her father. He did not realise the struggles she was going through. She was being bullied for many reasons. Her dyslexia, her accent and when she misunderstood things because she spoke little English. Even worse, Jerry and her father had got married. The bullying showed no signs of stopping, and by the time Ása was fifteen, she was about ready to commit suicide. Then she met Andrew and Nicholas. They were the ones who always were in trouble. When Ása approached them, she expected them to tell her to push off. But, to her suprise, they were more than happy to accept her. Ása dealt in drugs and alcohol, which she obtained through illegal means. She also got to try skateborading, which she loved. She was perfectly happy, until the accident. Ása was skating along , and tripped. The board smashed, and the shards flew into her ears, deafening her for life. It was then she lost her hearing. When that happened, Andrew and Nicholas didn't want a deaf girl with them anymore. She was left on her own once more. When Ása's father found out she was deafend, he kicked her out. She was just sixteen. Deafend and living on her own, Ása did not know what to do. For a week, she busked with her clarinet to get food, and asked for directions to the food shops. This was not enough to survive on. She eventually plucked up the courage to ask a policeman to the nearest Children's Home. Ása attended the local High School, and was taught to lip read by a special education teacher, who also set her homework. She worked hard, and then was rewarded by being able to go on a field trip to the Statue of Liberty. That was where her first monster attack was. A harpy posing as a tour guide caught her scent and attacked. Ása had no idea what was going on, only when the harpy's claws scratched into her back did she realise. She screamed in pain, and suddenly, she felt dust fall onto her back. A hand helped her up from where she had fallen. She noticed a girl with short, slighty curly auburn hair holding two dagger. Her name was Katniss La Rêve, and she had noticed the harpy whilst she was in the area on The Sleep Potion Quest. "Ása?" The person said. "Are you okay?" She read his lips. "Yes...I think so," she replied. "Who is this?" "Darren Hughes. Look, you're not going to believe me, but you are a demigod. Half-Greek God, Half-Human. You need to go to Camp Half-Blood. It's the only safe place for people like, well, us. I'm a satyr. We look for demigods all around the world and take them to Camp. Ása, do you believe me?" Ása thought for a moment. "Yes. I-I think I do. It makes sense, why I never met my mother." "OK. Shall we go to Camp?" "Sure." The started on their journey to camp at the end of the school day. As they made it to the middle of New York, Darren pulled a large, golden coin out of his pocket. A drachma. He summoned the Grey Sisters Taxi, which took them to the boundaries of Camp. He thought they were safe, and that no monsters would attack him and Ása now. He was wrong. Just before they crossed the border line, a hellhound bounded up. Darren shouted for Ása to cross the line, but being blind, she had no idea where this 'line' was. She staggered out into the path of the hellhound. Darren ran as fast as he could to inside camp, where he shouted for help, which came in the form of Catherine Bellard, Swallow Boucher and Tyger de Young. Catherine took Ása's hand, and took her inside camp, whilst explaining who she was. Swallow and Tyger finished off the hound. After entering Camp, Ása was quickly claimed. As she entered Aphrodite's Cabin with Catherine, Catherine pointed to a small black labrador and and bow. Ása picked up the note that was with them and read it. It said: Dear Ása, I know you are deaf, so this is a hearing-dog specially trained for you. Oh, and here is a weapon, a bow. Have fun at camp! Love ~ Mum xx She now lives at camp year round. Weapons/Armour: Ása owns a bow called κουφαίνω ομορφιά (Deafen Beauty), a present from her mother, Aphrodite. She has the standard camp armour, shield and sword. Category:Character Contest Entries Category:Camp Half-Blood